03794
}} is the 3,796th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Sunday 18 July, 2004. Plot Part 1 At Holdgate Farm, Tom tells Charity that he will go with her to the Court if she wants him too. Charity tells him that there is no point in spoiling both of their days and leaves for Court. At Home Farm, Zoe tells Scott that she is taking Christopher to court with her. Scott implies that Zoe will win the adoption case. At Woodbine Cottage, Edna drops Tootsie's food on the floor. Simon and Nicola are walking through the Village talking about going dancing that evening. Emily asks Nicola if she should buy a hat and Nicola says that there is no harm in looking. Andy drops Cain off at the Woolpack. Andy tells Shadrach to wait outside the Woolpack while he goes to get some money. Shadrach goes into the Woolpack. In the Post Office, Andy takes £20 out of his account and looks confused when he sees his balance. Daz and Andy leave and go into the Woolpack to find Shadrach. Jarvis knocks on the door of Woodbine Cottage but there is no answer. Andy arrives in the Woolpack and tells Shadrach and Cain that Katie has been taking money out of his account. At Woodbine Cottage, Edna tells Jarvis to come in. Robert sees Scott in the village and asks him to go on a lad's night out. Scott asks Robert if he has finally forgotten about Katie and Robert says he doesn't remember who she is. At Woodbine Cottage, Edna tells Jarvis that he is prone to jumping to the wrong conclusions. Tash is in the village selling fish and chips. Nicola says she hopes she is not staying there. Tash gives Nicola some free chips. Tash tells Nicola to tell her boss that all the fish die humanely. In Court, Zoe tells Rachel that she is worried that Charity is going to change her mind about the adoption. Charity tells Pete she doesn't know why Zoe brought Christopher to the Court. Pete asks if it bothers her. At Woodbine Cottage, Jarvis tells Edna she needs someone professional to help look after her. Edna says she does not want to be a burden to anyone. In Court, Pete says that ideally they would like to reconcile Christopher with Charity. Charity tells the Judge that she does not want Christopher. In the Woolpack, Shadrach tells Cain that no one was interested in the meat he tried to sell. Cain asks Andy if he is going to confront Katie about the money. Andy, Shadrach and Daz leave for work. Steph tells Eric that Alan is back from Spain and she might go to see him. Diane tells Steph not to convince him to stay. Steph says that Alan deserves a bit of luxury. Tom, Sadie and Jimmy arrive at the Woolpack. Tom tells them that Charity is moving in to Holdgate Farm. Tom gets the drinks. Sadie tells Jimmy that she is not worried about Charity moving in because she thinks Tom will change his mind after the adoption hearing. In Court, the Judge tells Charity and Zoe she needs time to consider. Part 2 In Court, Charity tells Zoe that she got what she wanted. Zoe tells Charity that she will look after Christopher. At Woodbine Cottage, Jarvis asks Edna if she has given up. Edna admits that she has had a good innings. Jarvis tells Edna that she is festering in a dark room and she should take a look at herself. Jarvis leaves. Val is eating fish and chips in the Post Office. Viv asks her not to eat rival chips in her shop. Eric arrives and buys a bottle of scotch for Alan. Viv tells Eric that Shelly is just after Alan's money. In the Woolpack, Tom and Jimmy leave to go to an auction. Sadie stays behind to look at houses. Val arrives at the Woolpack and tells Diane what a gossip Viv is. Charity arrives at the Woolpack and tells Sadie that she didn't change her mind about the adoption. In Court, the Judge declines Zoe's adoption request. In the village, Simon sees Tash. Simon introduces Tash to Nicola as an old girlfriend from back home. Simon invites Tash for a drink. Nicola tells Tash that they will meet her in the Woolpack. Eric hands Steph the bottle of scotch he has bought for Alan. He tells Steph that Viv has got it in to her head that Shelly is a gold digger. Steph say that is ludicrous. At Woodbine Cottage, Edna is on the phone arranging for some home help. At Home Farm, Rachel tells Zoe that she tried her best. Zoe tells Rachel to appeal but she tells Zoe not to make matters worse. Zoe says she won't let anyone take Christopher away. At Holdgate Farm, Tom tells Charity that he has told Jimmy and Sadie about her moving in. Charity goes home to do some packing. Robert is in the Woolpack staring at Sadie. Val tells him that he is starting to drool. Robert goes to sit with Sadie. Jimmy returns and Sadie tells him that Robert was keeping her amused while he was away. Jimmy buys Robert a drink and he and Sadie leave. Nicola tells Emily not to get used to Tash's chips. Tash tells Nicola that she was together with Simon for ten years. At Home Farm, Zoe tells Christopher that she won't let anyone take him away from her. Pete arrives at Pear Tree Cottage and tells Charity that the Judge rejected Zoe's application. Pete tells Charity that if she doesn't look after Christopher he will go in to care. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Sunday Category:Featured episodes